1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly the present invention relates to a slide-type portable terminal in which a pair of housings are coupled to each other to be linearly movable while facing each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal is a device that allows a user to perform a mobile communication function while the user is moving. The portable terminal is classified into a bar-type terminal, a flip-type terminal, or a folder-type terminal in accordance with its external appearance.
A bar-type terminal is a type having data input and output means, and transmitter and receiver units in a single body housing. Since a keypad serving as the data input means is always exposed to the outside, malfunction may be caused in such a bar-type terminal. In addition, since the bar-type terminal has a problem in securing a distance between the transmitter unit and the receiver unit, there is a limit to which the bar-type terminal can be miniaturized.
A flip-type terminal is a type having a body, a flip, and a hinge module for interconnecting the body and the flip, in which data input and output means, and transmitter and receiver units are installed in the body. Since the flip covers a keypad serving as the data input means, it is possible to prevent malfunction. However, since the flip-type terminal also has a problem in securing a distance between the transmitter unit and the receiver unit, there is a limit to which the flip-type terminal can be miniaturized.
A folder-type terminal is a type having a body, a folder, and a hinge module for interconnecting the body and the folder, the folder-type terminal being opened or closed by rotating the folder. In a standby mode, the folder is in close contact with the body, which can prevent the malfunction of a keypad, and in a communication mode, the folder is unfolded, which makes it possible to secure a sufficient distance between the transmitter unit and the receiver unit, which is advantageous for miniaturization.
As the designs of portable terminals have been diversified, slide-type portable terminals have appeared. Such a slide-type portable terminal has two housings, wherein one of the housings is slid on the other housing so as to open or close the portable terminal.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a slide coupling arrangement of a slide-type portable terminal according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the slide coupling arrangement is adapted to interconnect first and second housings of a terminal (not shown) to face each other. The slidable coupling arrangement has a guide member 101 mounted on the first housing, and a slide member 103 mounted on the second housing.
The guide member 101 has a pair of guide ribs 111 formed by bending both ends of the guide member 101 to face each other, and the slide member 103 has guide rails (not shown) on one surface thereof. The guide ribs 111 are slidably engaged with the guide rails in such a manner that the guide ribs 111 wrap the guide rails, respectively. As a result, the guide member 101 and the slide member 103 slidably connect the first and second housings.
Since the guide member 101 and the slide member 103 should connect the first and second housings as well as guide the sliding movement of the first and second housings, they are preferably formed from a metallic material so as to prevent them from being fractured or damaged by external impact or force. If the slide-type portable terminal, to which the guide member 101 and the slide member 103 are applied, is a mobile communication terminal, it is desired to minimize the size of the slide member 103. This is to reduce the influence of the metallic slide member to an antenna device.
In a terminal having the slidable coupling arrangement as described above, an antenna device is positioned in the inside of one end of the second housing, on which the slide member 103 is mounted, and at the antenna device installed part, the housing is finished by an injection-molded element of a synthetic resin material, if possible. Therefore, synthetic resin covers 102 are positioned on both ends of the slide member 103, respectively.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing the cover of the second housing in a state in which the cover is coupled to the slide member shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 3 is a top plan view showing the slide coupling arrangement shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, each of the covers 102 is formed with fastening studs 129, and each of the ends of the slide member 103 is formed with fastening holes 139 corresponding to the stud protrusions 129, respectively. If the covers 102 are coupled to the slide member 103, the ends of the fastening studs 129 protrude to the inner surface of the slide member 103 as shown in FIG. 2. In a state in which the covers 102 are coupled to the slide member 103 in this manner, the ends of the fastening studs 129 are fused to anchor the covers 102 to the slide member 103.
With such a conventional slide coupling arrangement, since the slide member, the guide member and the covers should be re-designed if the external appearance of the terminal is deformed, it is difficult to commonly use such a slide module formed by the guide member and the slide member, and the manufacturing cost of such a terminal is increased.
Furthermore, since the slide member and the covers are anchored only by fusion of the fastening studs, all of them should be replaced even if one of them is damaged. Replacing one or more undamaged parts will incur unnecessary repair cost.
In addition, if the fastening studs or fused parts are damaged, the covers are moved, which may lead to damage, such as scratching, due to the interference between the covers and other parts during the sliding movement.